


Julance- Day Seven; Red (Continuation of Blue)

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Julance- Day Seven; Red (Continuation of Blue)

Lance looked to Allura, she seemed excited yet frantic. “Lance! You have to come to Red’s hangar. Nobody can get in, you have to try!”

The tan boy looked at the princess with a renewed spark of hope. Maybe he was fit to be a part of Voltron afterall! The pair raced to Red and as they got closer Lance could feel something calling to him. The smile on his face grew as they finally reached the hangar. The team left him be, all of them wanting Lance to have some privacy to work this out.

“Hey, Red. I was told that you’re not letting anyone in. I know Keith was pretty closed off but I’m not like that. I’m an open book.” Lance spent the next five minutes talking to Red and when he was about to give up here, too- when he had run out of resolve- Red opened her doors and Lance stepped inside. Tears of happiness formed in his eyes as he realized he truly did belong. Two Lions had chosen him. It wasn’t a fluke.

Later, as he recounted what had happened to his friends, he noticed that even the food goo tasted a little different. A little better. And though his insecurities weren’t completely gone, for the moment they were quelled.


End file.
